


The Moran Story

by Steampunksherlockian



Category: MorMor - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunksherlockian/pseuds/Steampunksherlockian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disowned when he came out as Homosexual Young 'Bastian Moran tells his story up until he meets the enigmatic Irishman who despite being a little blunt and Psychopathic becomes his boss...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moran Story

Sebastian sat in a multi-storey car park somewhere in Central London hoping the cooling concrete could somehow read his mind and stop it racing out of control. He thought maybe his father would take it better than he actually re-acted. The servants had helped him pack a bag of everything he'd wanted beforehand in case it went awfully wrong anyway; it was just false hope of what could have been pulling 'Bastian down to depths past rage and hatred then to sadness in memories of his mother. She always loved him, and it was she that pet named him 'Bastian when he couldn't pronounce it. Defending him when he cried against his Father who always stood by the soppy-stern stereotype that boys shouldn't cry, and children were to be seen and not heard, miniature adults that had impeccable manners as if they were robots. Aideen hated that about Sebastian Sr. now. They had met while young, completely besotted and happy when he was born. his father had just that measure of talent which so often sires a vision of handsomeness with white-blond hair and piercing inquisitive Blue eyes. Something changed completely when Sebastian Sr. became a Lord through life peerage to parliament. He spent many a significant point in young 'Bastian's life leaving his mother to pick up the pieces of child who only sought praise from his Father who took no notice. Sebastian Sr. was corrupted by his job and there was no shelter for the venom he spat aimed at his son whenever he could. Aideen did all she could until she was killed in a car crash when 'Bastian was fourteen. His Father had barely registered the loss despite the house staff trying to be subtle, with hinting only with 'Bastian's welfare as she had always instructed them to do when his father was too overbearing. The head butler; Cooper had always known about Sebastian being Homosexual as he became more of the father figure 'Bastian craved like a baying hound in his teens after Aideen's death. After Bastian turned Eighteen he told Cooper of his plans. The rest of the lower household weren't affected seeing him always as they had loved the child who was in values more like his mother and looks his father. Sebastian Sr. was in his study positioned at his desk until he noticed his son standing beside the desk, put on behaviour as to get onto his father's good side. Lord Moran Sr. cleared his throat and looked at his son a whole other world from when he'd last payed any attention to the toddler that he had loved before and stared discriminatingly down his nose at the teen. “What are you doing in here?” 'Bastian rose to his father's game. “I need to speak with you father. It's a very important matter...” He trailed off suggestively to entice his father who put down his Parker and “Well? Tell me then.” moodily and disinterested as ever. 'Bastian looked at his father before continuing what he'd been meaning to tell his mother had she not died four years ago. “I have known for some time that I'm different in your eyes, but now I hope you won't think any less of me because I'm gay.” His father now looked intently at him as if to try and figure out way this happened in his memory. “I knew that I should have sent you to boarding like other children, because you aren't normal... your mother fussed over you too much if anything you should be drafted into the army to rid your head of these... strange thoughts about what you are.” And that's how Sebastian sat in a multi-storey car park somewhere in Central London on the dull gray poured concrete with all his possessions in the world with no living family to take any care of him following his father disowning him the evening beforehand. 'Bastian thought he might go up to the top to look at the skyline after all the thinking he'd done. He was better off without any family ties anyway... Standing at the top storey of the car park he breathed in deeply smelling London and closing his eyes. He felt a sense of somebody moving behind him and turned sharply to see what it was. “You're homeless aren't you?” the voice attached to the person behind him. “And you are? “I won't take orders from anyone, you will be pleased to find out.” 'Bastian retorted at the tall guy with the rude demeanour. “Nice. At least you are plucky and seem to have a good upbringing before you were disowned. 'Bastian glared at the guy deducing him expertly and flipped him off. The tall guy continued “I'm not your enemy, though. No, I want to help you, Sebastian.” “I'm Moriarty, Jim Moriarty.” Sebastian knew Moriarty was different than all the others who tried to “help” him. He sensed it. There was something deliciously dangerous but addictively promising about the mysterious Irishman. So, he followed him and became his sniper much later by Army training and then dismissal out of the Army. Yes he could always trust his boss...


End file.
